


The Chance Of A Lifetime

by SHSL_Simp12345



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aromantic Yasuhiro Hagakure, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, M/M, Makoto is insecure, Nobody is Dead, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Well she/her at first but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Simp12345/pseuds/SHSL_Simp12345
Summary: Makoto Naegi never would’ve thought that one letter could’ve changed his entire life.Going from your everyday high schooler to the Ultimate Lucky Student set to attend Hope’s Peak Academy, a school that guarantees success is quite the switch. He’s flung into a totally new environment, surrounded by people who are just… better than him. In every way. How could he even begin to compare?
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. The Letter

The opened envelope was taunting Makoto from across the room. The contents were still repeating in his head, each word memorized by heart. He was so surprised, he had to read it over until the entire letter had been ingrained into his brain.

‘Dear, Naegi Makoto.

We here at Hope’s Peak Academy are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen from a random draw to join our prestigious academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Congratulations! Your attendance will do a lot of good for our research, so we hope to see you in April this year.

Enclosed is your first semester timetable, along with a list of materials you must bring with you. Enclosed is also a list of prices for your school uniform. If you are unable to obtain a school uniform for whatever reason, please contact us at your earliest convenience, and we’ll move forward from there.

We hope you’ll consider joining Class 78th this spring.

Signed, Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri.’

His parents were over the moon when he’d read the note aloud to them.

“Oh, Makoto!” his mother had exclaimed in pure joy, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for a tight hug. “Hope’s Peak Academy! Can you believe it?”

“Success is guaranteed with a school like that,” his father added, taking the note from Makoto’s hands and reading it over as if he needed to see it for himself to believe it was true. “And a penny won’t come out of our pockets! Well, other than for the uniform, but that’s hardly a problem. You really are the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

He should have been happy. Ecstatic, really. Free tuition along with a bright future handed to him on a silver platter. He had the opportunity of a lifetime all in one tiny envelope.

But did he really deserve it?

This acceptance letter, free tuition, success guaranteed, it was all given to him purely out of luck. In every aspect of the word, he was ordinary. Plain. Indiscernible from the rest of the average Joes in the world. Nothing about him really stood out… He would feel out of place in a school like Hope’s Peak Academy. Every student there had been specifically scouted. Handpicked for being the best at what they do. They were anything but ordinary. The only thing he’d have going for him in a place like that would be that he just… got lucky. What kind of talent was that?

No. He couldn’t attend. How could he possibly attend? This kind of opportunity was reserved for people that actually had a difference to make, who had something about them that was memorable other than their name. Makoto didn’t even have that much! A plain, common name for a plain, common boy.

He considered going over and tossing the letter straight in the little trash bin next to his desk, but he didn’t have the heart to do it. It felt so finalizing. Like if he went through with that singular action, there was no going back. And if he was being completely honest, he still kind of wanted the option to change his mind.

His door opened suddenly, and in came his little sister Komaru, barging in without even knocking. She sat on the edge of the bed next to Makoto, her smile so friendly and warm, he didn’t have the heart to remind her to knock next time.

“Hey, Mako,” she greeted him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she glanced over to where he had left the envelope. “Are you excited for Hope’s Peak Academy? You better call me every day and tell me all the details!”

“I don't know if I’m going,” Makoto replied, shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Komaru didn’t seem to think the same way as her older brother. “Wh- are you kidding?!” she exclaimed, stunned. “What do you mean you don't know if you’re going??”

“C’mon, Maru, I mean- look at me!” Makoto sighed, gesturing to himself. “Do you honestly think a guy like me deserves a place at a school like that? Everyone there is so… special. And I’m just me.”

Komaru frowned. “Well whatever force made your name get picked seemed to think you deserve it,” she retaliated. “I think you’re super special. Yeah, you don’t really have an Ultimate outside of getting lucky, but you don’t need one to be special. I mean, you’re super nice to everyone. And you’re always doing everything you can to help people out, even if it means hurting yourself in the process. Someone selfless like you only comes once in a lifetime, ya know.”

Makoto found himself considering Komaru’s words. He let them sit in his head for a moment, his heart warm. Even if they didn’t always get along, their bond was stronger than anything, and he really found himself appreciating the small pep talk.

“So? Are you still thinking of not going, like an idiot?” Komaru teased her brother, giving him a playful grin.

Makoto let out a huff, rolling his eyes lightheartedly. “Rude,” he complained. “Well, since you seem to want me to go so badly… and Mom and Dad would kill me if I said no… Fine. It’ll be fun! Ya know? Having that sort of experience, meeting all these super famous kids.”

“That’s the spirit!”

Makoto stood up and grabbed the envelope off the desk, quickly taking out his schedule and scanning over it. After making up his mind and deciding he’d go, and after finally picking up the damn schedule, everything felt all the more real. He was going to Hope’s Peak Academy. And a part of him, under all the anxiety and nerves, all that nauseating stress… was almost giddy with excitement.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to actually introduce some more characters! I had a lot of fun with this one, the SDR2 characters hold a very special place in my heart, especially Akane. And there seems to be some love in the air too...

Makoto felt so small and insignificant next to Hope’s Peak Academy. 

The building was much larger and much fancier than any school he had ever been to before. But, to be fair, he hadn’t really been to enough schools to really judge it all too much. Still, this place was massive for a simple high school. Then again, he thought to himself, this isn't a simple high school.

He clutched the strap of his messenger bag tight as he stared up at the academy, anxiety making him feel like he had a pit in his stomach. He couldn’t go in. How could he go in? Just looking at this place made him insecure. Made him realize he didn’t belong.

He could always turn around and go back. Right now. What was stopping him? He could turn around and pretend he never came here in the first place. Go straight back to his familiar, comforting bedroom and hide under the covers for the rest of the school year in shame. At least then the shame would be over disappointing only his family and not literally everyone in this school. Why, oh why did he think this would be a good idea?

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as he felt someone ram into his shoulder as they practically sprinted past him. 

“Ah-” he gasped out in surprise, stumbling back and falling flat on his butt before looking up to see who this mystery person was.

“NEKOMARUUU!!” It was a girl with a mess of brown locks, and a shirt that was barely keeping her, um… breasts inside of it. She ran towards a guy who didn’t look like he even belonged in a high school. His tall stature and facial hair suggested he would have graduated college by now, so it was surprising to see him here. Maybe he was a teacher.

The girl pounced on him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tight squeeze. Then the two fell to the ground, wrestling each other as they let out joyous, giddy laughter.

Definitely not a teacher.

“Akane, watch where you’re going! You made that poor kid fall over,” another kid, with a mop of brown hair of his own, wearing a green tie with his wrinkled button down shirt said in an irritated voice.

With him were two others he could only assume were students. Both of them light-haired, one a girl and one a boy. The girl’s hair was pink, and despite the situation, actually looked pretty unalarmed. In fact, she looked bored, or perhaps she was just tired? Makoto couldn’t tell. The boy’s hair was almost white, which shocked him. He didn’t look too alarmed either. Clearly, this Akane girl had a track record of doing this.

“Woah, sorry, little dude!” Akane called out amidst the chaos, grinning in an easygoing manner that shouldn’t have been possible in the middle of a brawl. Makoto didn’t know if he should be impressed or frightened.

The first boy who had yelled before was the only one that seemed to care as he approached him, letting out an embarrassed groan.

“I’m sorry about her,” he apologized, holding his hand out. “She doesn’t care to watch where she’s going when she gets excited, and her and Nekomaru haven’t seen each other in a while.”

Makoto graciously, albeit a little embarrassedly, accepted the stranger’s hand, standing up and brushing himself off. He didn’t really mind, he wasn’t hurt or anything. Just a bruised ego.

“I-it’s fine,” he insisted, flashing a polite smile. He glanced over and saw the two were still rolling around on the ground, both trying to get the upper hand. “Are they-”

“Fighting? Yeah. They do that,” the stranger said, unimpressed as he gave the couple a quick side eye. Then he focused back on Makoto. “My name’s Hajime Hinata, by the way.”

“Oh- Makoto. Makoto Naegi. It’s, um… it’s nice to meet you.” He didn’t recognize the name. Clearly, he had to have been part of the reserve course, or else he was just a very secretive person. Makoto had looked on every forum he could get his hands on to find information on his future classmates, and the name Hajime Hinata hadn’t come up once.

Hajime gave a brief smile before glancing back at his two fighting friends. “Well. I should probably try and break them up before one of them gets seriously hurt. And before we even step inside, too…” He shook his head, clearly already tired of them before turning to the other friends that had been walking with him. “Chiaki, Komaeda, a little help?”

“Of course. Couldn’t expect a reserve course student such as yourself to be able to take on two ultimates on your own,” the guy, who Makoto assumed was Komaeda said, almost judgingly.

Ah. So he was from the reserve course. Not as if Makoto had any right or any desire to judge.

“Nagito, be nice,” the girl, presumably Chiaki, scolded him, puffing out her cheeks in frustration.

Komaeda seemed ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry, my hope. Please forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you, silly, just be nice.” Makoto noted the light shade of pink that dusted Chiaki’s cheek as she grabbed Komaeda’s hand, and the three ran off to break up the fight between Akane and Nekomaru, leaving Makoto to process everything that had happened…

This school was certainly an interesting one.

-

Classes weren’t supposed to start until tomorrow, giving students the time to settle into their dorms. Makoto had to go to the office with the rest of the kids in his class to get their keys, everyone lining up and waiting patiently. 

In front of Makoto in the line was a taller man who stood with purpose, posture perfect, zero wrinkles to be found on his clothes, and neatly combed blond hair. He was exactly the type of person you’d expect to see at a school as prodigious as this one. People like Hajime, like Makoto, even someone like Chiaki or Komaeda, they didn’t really stand out in any way. To the average person, they looked like normal high schoolers. Not like someone who’d have any sort of ultimate talent. But this guy? One look and you knew he’d grow up to change the world if he hadn’t already done so.

“Last name, please?” the man at the front desk said once this handsome stranger made it to the front of the line.

“Togami,” was his immediate answer, his voice confident and unwavering, and Makoto couldn’t help but wonder how he did it. How he spoke with so much purpose, how he didn’t stammer or hesitate for even a second.

He was handed what definitely didn’t look like a key. It looked more like a tablet, actually. Makoto was confused, but didn’t have much time to think about it since this Togami guy, seemingly unbothered, walked away, his legs so long that Makoto would probably have to jog to keep up with him.

Nervously stepping forward, Makoto stammered out his last name, and received the exact same thing as Togami. A tablet, the screen glowing a blue colour. Scanning it curiously, he did the first logical thing and tapped it, bringing the device to life , the glow now replaced with a black screen, his name appearing in white letters. Stunned for a moment, Makoto looked up at the man at the desk, clearing his throat before speaking again.

“U-um… What is this, exactly?” he asked in a meek voice, feeling embarrassed that he was holding up the line.

“Your e-handbook,” came the man’s immediate response. “It contains all your student information. You also use it to get into your dorm room whenever you need to. Just scan it over the pad on the door and you’re good to go."

"Oh." It made sense why he was given this now. "Got it. Thank you so much!"

So, before people would get too upset at him for holding up the line, Makoto made a beeline out of the office, clutching his e-handbook with sweaty palms. At least he actually asked what it was for, he thought to himself, relieved. If he hadn't, he probably would have wandered around the school aimlessly before some poor classmate had to explain to him what this handbook was for. So, though that interaction was quite awkward, it wasn't the worst he could have possibly had, and for that, he was grateful.

It didn't take long to find his dorm room. Following the crowd of students, Makoto easily made his way to a long hallway filled with doors, all of them marked properly with pictures of different students above the doors. 

Finding his own picture, Makoto noted that not only was his photo above this door, but someone he seemed to recognize. The boy from earlier, Togami. All of a sudden, he felt his palms dampen with sweat.

This Togami guy seemed so put together. Everything he did, he did it with purpose and confidence, and Makoto could barely walk without tripping over his own feet. Though maybe he was overthinking things. Maybe a minute of not-even-a-real-interaction interactions weren't enough to safely gauge a person's character. 

So, pushing aside his insecurity, Makoto mustered up the courage to finally push open the door, and was met with his new roommate, the mysterious yet oddly intriguing Togami.

Togami turned to glance at Makoto for a moment, giving him the time to actually put a face to the name. And good lord, what a face it was. Icy blue eyes behind a pair of white glasses, sharp jaw, and a sneer that could make even a hardened veteran shrink back in fear. His top lip seemed to twitch in irritation at the sight of the Ultimate Lucky Student, and Makoto couldn't say he wasn't a little hurt from the clear judgment in his expression.

"You're painfully average for someone who supposedly carries an ultimate title," was the first thing to come out of this guy's mouth, blunt and unapologetic.

Makoto wasn't sure why he hadn't made the connection until now; perhaps it was the fact that he was too mesmerized with everything about the boy, too overwhelmed by the sheer amount of energy in the school, or perhaps he was distracted by the incident with Akane and her friends. But he finally remembered exactly what it meant to have the Togami name. This was the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, a kid destined for success from pretty much the moment he was born. No wonder he seemed to look at him in such distaste, turn up his nose in a way that showed he knew he was the superior out of the two of them.

"I-I… excuse me?" Was all Makoto could stammer out, his cheeks going warm from embarrassment.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Byakuya huffed, the judgment becoming more and more apparent on his expression.

And so, a painfully awkward silence fell over the two as Byakuya sat down on his bed, seemingly annoyed by Makoto’s mere existence in this room. The tension was so thick it could be cut through with a knife. The first guy he could even possibly have a long term friendship with at this school, and he already seemed to hate him. He had to fix this, he was not about to spend an entire school year like this.

“You’re Byakuya Togami, right?” Makoto asked. Of course, he knew the answer already, but he assumed a guy like this would enjoy talking about himself.

But he didn’t seem any more interested in light conversation than before. “The one and only,” he simply replied, letting out an irritated huff and looking around for a moment before standing up and making his way towards the door.

“Wha- where are you going?” Makoto asked.

“To the library. A place like this is bound to have at least half decent literature to keep me occupied until classes start,” Byakuya replied, glancing over at Makoto with a glare. “What, did you honestly think I was going to stay here, actually talk to someone like you?”

Makoto supposed it was a little ridiculous to hope, but it was all he really had going for him. “It’d make this school year a lot less awkward… Since we share a dorm and everything. We’re not just gonna… not talk to each other this entire year, are we?”

“That’s what I was hoping for, actually. Though you’re making it quite difficult.” Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the Ultimate Lucky student, venom dripping from his tone. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be leaving now.”

And with that, he shut the door behind him, leaving Makoto to his own devices. He took in a slow breath, then let it out in the form of a loud groan, flopping down onto his bed. 

He could already tell this was going to be quite the year.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a little short, but I promise it'll get longer from here! Also sorry if I mischaracterized Komaru in the fic, I figured since she's not going to be a main character, it wouldn't be a huge deal to write her even though I've never played UDG oops-
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy so far! I'll try and update as much as I can!!


End file.
